Pokemon Liga Mexico
by Caim Drakengard
Summary: M por Self-insert. Palabras antisonantes. Violencia. Historia que relata la aventura de un entrenador novato pokemon en una liga, la cual se ubica en Mexico. Historia unida a "Pokemon "Liga Mexico"" version luffy15.
1. Epilogo

**Pokemon "Liga México"**

Bien, esta historia es el proyecto de yo y un amigo mió (luffy15), la idea nació gracias a que el estaba aburrido en su clase de derecho civil en la universidad y pues… Decidimos continuarla y hacerla historia.

Esta historia cuenta con algo en particular, se entrelazara con la versión de la historia producida por el, es decir, serán 2 historias que se entrelazaran en ocasiones, interesante, no? Bueno… Por cierto, la publicación será cada semana, es decir, Domingo a Domingo.

Espero les agrade.

**Disclaimer:** "Bleach", "Samurai Champloo", "Pokémon", "Timbiriche" y "Power Rangers" no me pertenecen.

- Diálogos –

_- Pensamientos -_

(Interrupciones del autor) (Raras, pero habrá)

- Descripciones - (Por lo general serán enseguida de un dialogo)

*Cambio de escena*

/Insertos/

Epilogo.-

- Ahora! Presentamos al nuevo maestro Pokemon de México! Juan! – Grita un comentarista de un estadio, donde en el centro se encontraba un joven de cómo unos 11 años, el cual estaba parado con una Pokebola en su mano listo para lanzar – Je… Esto no puede ser mejor! – Dice el joven, el cual tenia el cabello oscuro y una ropa cómoda, un sudadera rojiza y un pantalón corto blanco con líneas negras a los lados y una gorra amarilla hacia atrás – Y ahora, el nos demostrara su gran Pokemon legendario! – Grita el comentarista una vez mas enfocando todas las luces en el joven –

- Muy bien… Si ustedes lo piden… Ve! Pokebola! – Y al instante de lanzar la Pokebola el joven cae de su cama, resultando todo ser un sueño – Auch… Que buen golpe me di… Oh espera! Que hora es?! Llegare tarde al laboratorio del Profesor! – El joven se levanta rápidamente y sale disparado hacia el baño – _Que Pokemon tendré…?_ – Piensa el joven mientras se baña – Será un… Abra? O un Bulbasaur? Hmmm… - Miles de ideas pasan por la cabeza del joven, no puede esperar ni un segundo mas para tener su primer Pokemon – Apúrate hijito, se te hará tarde! – Grita la madre de Juan, la cual se encontraba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno –

- Ya voy mama, ya casi estoy listo… - Suspiro Juan – El desayuno es lo que menos me importa mama… - Dice bajamente, mientras el joven ya se alistaba en su cuarto - Lo que me importa es tener mi Pokemon! – Dice emocionado y saliendo de su cuarto hacia la cocina – Debes desayunar hijo, o si no, no podrás llegar a tiempo, recuerda que no esta tan cerca el laboratorio del profesor Zordon – Dice la madre de Juan, sirviéndole el típico desayuno mexicano, huevos estrellados, frijoles y un pedazo de pan – Esta bien mama… - _Demonios… Yo lo que quiero es irme ya… -_ Piensa el joven sentándose a comer y devorando todo el desayuno lo mas rápido posible – Seguro que quieres hacerte entrenador Pokemon hijo? – Pregunta la madre de Juan, algo preocupada – Si madre!, Ese ah sido mi sueño desde ya hace tiempo, además, es una promesa entre yo y Chris – Dice Juan emocionado – Como puedes decir eso hijo? Tu Alzheimer no debería dejarte recordar eso, recuerda que ya ah progresado mucho – Dice su mama algo enojada porque tomo el comentario como mentira –

- No es mentira! Lo recuerdo… Muy… Bi… Demonios! En fin, me voy (Así es, Juan tiene Alzheimer y va en progreso xP) – Dice Juan levantándose del comedor y tomando su mochila – Llevas todo en tu mochila? – Pregunta ya por último la mama de Juan – Si, seguro – Juan abre su mochila y empieza a revisarla – Aquí están… Mis llaves… Mi cartera… Mi PSP… Mi álbum de cartitas de DB-OGT… Mi baraja de Yu-Pi-Oh!... Y por si fuera poco, mi broche del concierto de la reunión de Timbiriche – Dice cerrando la mochila y poniéndosela – Bueno… Entonces estas listo hijito? – Dice la madre con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos por la partida de Juan – Así es madre, cuando vuelvas a verme veras que seré un maestro Pokemon! Y el mejor entrenador Pokemon que haya iniciado en Mexicali! (Casi se me olvidada, todo empieza en Mexicali, Baja California, México 'n_n) – Dice Juan saliendo de su casa y tomando su bicicleta – _Eso no es lo que me preocupa Juan, lo que me preocupa es que recuerdes el camino de regreso –_ Piensa la mama de Juan viéndolo salir de la casa, al levantar el plato de Juan mira que ah olvidado su pulsera con sus datos grabados en caso de extraviarse – Dios mío! Ahora Juan no tiene forma de recordar o mínimo mirar sus datos personales – Dice la madre suspirando -

- Muy bien, es hora de partir! – Sale Juan de su casa en su bicicleta dirigiéndose al laboratorio del profesor Zordon a toda velocidad – No puedo esperar! – Grita el joven entusiasmado por tener su primer Pokemon y acelerando en su bicicleta, en el camino, se podían ver varios pokemones, pidgeys, spearrows, uno que otro rattata y otros pokemones – Whow!, y pensar que dentro de unas horas podré tener mis propias peleas Pokemon y atraparlos!, que emoción! – Pensaba Juan mientras mas de mil y una imágenes de batallas Pokemon pasaban por su cabeza – Muévete! Lento! – Grita un señor desde un auto que va justo detrás de Juan aventándole una botella de agua, la cual le pega justo en la cabeza – Auch… Ya ya, ya me moveré, gente impaciente… - El joven se mueve hacia la banqueta y se detiene un poco y suspira – Ah… En fin, ya nada debe salir mal (Típico…) – Dice Juan sonriendo y empezando a avanzar en su bicicleta pero justo cuando avanza unos metros una imagen de una persona alta, de cómo un metro ochenta, morena, de pelo mas o menos largo, con el cual no se le miraban los ojos y con un aura un poco extraña se le aparece a Juan – He… Hehe… Hoo… La Ch..Chad – Dice Juan nervioso – Que se te ofrece a estas horas? – Con un tono algo pausado y nervioso –

- Venimos por lo de la deuda, los 15 poke pesos del yoyo con luz que compraste – Responde Chad poniendo una mano en el hombre de Juan – Ah!, eso, si… Espera… Mira es Ichigo y Rukia besándose! – Grita Juan apuntando hacia la nada – Donde?! – Chad voltea rápidamente haciendo que su cabello se mueva y se note sus ojos castaños y toda la gente alrededor se queda impactada incluyendo a Juan – Que ojos… - Dice todas las personas en una especie de coro – Si… Esos ojos… - Dice Juan hipnotizado – Oh!, espera, tengo que huir! – Juan acelera a toda prisa alcanzando una velocidad de 50 kilómetros por hora, mientras que Chad reacciona – Tch… Me la hizo de nuevo… - Saca su celular y empieza a buscar el numero de alguien, mientras que en verdad en una esquina no muy lejana Ichigo y Rukia en VERDAD se estaban besando, pero… Eso es otra historia (Ejem… Dejen regrese a la historia original, bueno… Ni tanto) –

- Haha! Chad se quedo atrás!, Soy libre! – Dice Juan mientras sigue su camino, mientras tanto Chad – Si… Lo perdí, tu síguelo… Ajam… Si… No, no olvide la leche – Dice por el celular mientras que se acerca a una banca en donde había dejado unas bolsas de mandado - Todo esta en tus manos, esos 15 poke pesos, deben ser nuestros… Mugen –

* Cambio de escena a… Juan* /Inserte comercial japonés de algún producto japonés/

- Un ligero zumbido empezaba a oírse a la distancia – _Ese sonido… Que será?_ – Piensa Juan – Ah de ser mi imaginación _–_ Dice Juan mientras que ese zumbido se empezaba a hacerse más fuerte hasta ya no ser un zumbido, si no un ruido de motocicleta – Juuuuaaaaaan!!! Paga o muere!!! – Grita Mugen desde la motocicleta acercándose a Juan con un boken –

- Y justo cuando pensé que todo seria mas fácil! – Juan empieza a pedalear lo mas fuerte posible pero no logra perder de vista a Mugen – Te dije que me pagues! – Mugen se pone al lado de Juan y con un movimiento rápido tumba a Juan de su bicicleta haciéndolo rodar en el suelo – Porque esto me sucede a mi? –Dice Juan levemente con una lagrima en el ojo aun en el suelo – Caite con los 15 poke pesos! – Dice Mugen, mientras observa de reojo la bicicleta de Juan – Hmmm… Con que esa es la "bicicleta" – En un tono algo serio – Mira… Te lo pondré simple, danos la bicicleta y te perdonaremos todo el embrollo que no has hecho pasar – Dice Mugen – Si, tómala!, pero déjame en paz – Grita Juan desesperado – Muy bien… - Mugen se acerca a la bicicleta y la toma, mientras que se aleja y a la vez Chad llegaba al lugar del encuentro – _Al fin, me dejaran en paz – _Piensa Juan poniéndose de pie -

- Te perdonaremos todo este embrollo… Pero no los 15 poke pesos – Dice Mugen girando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Juan – QUE?! PORQUE?! – Grita Juan – Mira, nos hiciste perder nuestro tiempo, gasolina, técnicamente nos mentiste, una vez mas, con lo de Ichigo, eso ya me tiene hasta la madre, además… Recuerda!, somos la mara salva trucha de " La Robledo HQ"! Mwahahaha! – Mugen empieza a reírse como loco por unos segundos y derepente se pone serio otra vez – _Que le pasa a este tipo?_ – Piensa Juan – Muy bien Chad, llévatela, nos vemos en el cuartel – Dice Mugen mientas se sube de nuevo a la motocicleta y Chad a la bicicleta – Pero, para que la quieren? – Pregunta Juan – Tu bicicleta, es la única que se puede convertir en una "tricicleta" /Inserte música dramática/ - Dice Mugen muy seriamente – Y… Que es eso? – Pregunta Juan confundido – No lo se… Pero suena genial – Dice Mugen encendiendo la motocicleta – En fin… Vámonos Chad, y tu, recuerda, aun nos debes 15 poke pesos – Dice Mugen alejándose en la motocicleta -

- Hasta la vista – Dice Chad alejándose en la bicicleta, pero una vez más, el viento que sus ojos se descubran y toda la gente se quede hipnotizada al verle los ojos – Esos ojos… - Nuevamente se oye en coro por parte de la gente alrededor, mientras que Juan suspira – Ah? Que?! Demonios! Chad y sus estupidos ojos! – Grita Juan al mismo tiempo que la alarma de su reloj empieza a sonar – Que?! Es tardísimo! El profesor Zordon dará los pokemones si no llego a tiempo! – Juan empieza a correr a toda velocidad hacia el laboratorio del profesor –

/Inserte su anime favorito durante las 3 horas que duro Juan en llegar al laboratorio/ (Es decir… "3 horas después")

- Al… Al fin… Al fin llegue – Dice Juan faltándole el aliento y dando duramente cada paso - Ya era hora de que llegaras, Juan – Dice Chris, el cual estaba cómodamente parado enseguida de la entrada con cara de aburrimiento –

Fin del epilogo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Pokemon "Liga México"**

Es hora de continuar, el Domingo pasado solo pusimos los epílogos de ambas historias, en este capitulo, trabajaremos juntos, es decir, será el mismo capitulo para ambos (Ahí entra lo de la unión de las historias en ocasiones). El método que manejaremos para estos capítulos será así.

Primero: Escritor: Caim, Tutor: luffy15

Segundo: Escritor: luffy15, Tutor: Caim. Y así sucesivamente…

Esperamos que les agrade. Let's Begin!.

**Disclaimer:** "Bleach", "Samurai Champloo", "Yu-Gi-Oh!", "PlayStation", "Hell Girl", "Residen Evil", "Star Wars", "Pokémon", "Ranma 1/2", "Power Rangers", la saga "Dragon Ball" y "Raruto", no nos pertenecen.

A/N: Ningún Pokemon fue dañado para hacer este Fic, o eso creemos… Ese Pidgey creo que aun sigue en el hospital 'n_n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Diálogos –

_- Pensamientos -_

(Interrupciones del autor) (Raras, pero habrá)

- Descripciones - (Por lo general serán enseguida de un dialogo)

*Cambio de escena*

/Insertos/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1.-

- Al… Al fin… Al fin llegue – Dice Juan faltándole el aliento y dando duramente cada paso - Ya era hora de que llegaras, Juan – Dice Chris, el cual estaba cómodamente parado enseguida de la entrada con cara de aburrimiento – Chris?, cuanto tiempo llevas esperando?! –Dice Juan levantándose lentamente por el cansancio – Unas 12 horas – Dice Chris observando su reloj y dejando afuera el hecho de que llego hace 5 minutos – 12 horas?! Y yo que pensaba que había madrugado – Dice Juan impresionado – Acampe aquí – Dice Chris con una mirada de orgullo y misteriosamente con un ocaso detrás de el, a pesar de ser mediodía – Y ese ocaso…? - Dice Juan extrañado – No importa, ya es tarde, debemos darnos prisa o el profesor Zordon dará los pokemones – Dice dando un paso Chris hacia dentro del bosque – Bien, vamos! – Dice Juan siguiéndolo, pero se detiene a los pocos pasos – Sabes a donde vas? – Pregunta mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza… Bueno, tal vez MUCHA desconfianza – Por supuesto!, con quien crees que hablas?! – Dice Chris con la misma mirada del ocaso pasado – Uuhh… Bueno, tu diriges… Ya que… - Dice Juan resignándose y siguiéndolo –

- Y así continuaron caminando por el bosque en camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Zordon, viendo varios pokemones en el camino, bueno… En realidad solo vieron 2 diferentes, un Pidgey, el cual fue apedreado por Chris y un Ratata, el cual fue utilizado como balón de futbol soccer por Chris, y a la vez, intentos de Juan por detenerlo, todos terminando, en un peor destino para el Pokemon-

- Varias horas mas tarde y MUCHOS pokemones abusados después, Juan y Chris seguían vagando por el bosque, sin rumbo alguno cuando por fin Juan llego a su limite – Sabes si quiera donde estamos?! – Grita Juan de la desesperación mientras que detiene a Chris de apedrear a otro Pidgey – Te dije que no me debías dejar dirigir, sabes que mi sentido de la orientación es peor que el de Ryoga (En una dimensión no muy lejana cierto artista marcial perdido estornudo) – Dice Chris en tono de regaño o reproche – Pe, pero tu insististe en dirigir! – Dice Juan ofendido – Así no fue como paso las cosas, te lo demostrare con un pequeño flashback –

*Flashback de Chris*

- Oh por favor gran Chris dirígeme en el camino a la sabiduría infinita! – Dice Juan de rodillas como si su vida dependiera de ello – No lo se… No eres digno aun – Dice Chris sentado en la cima de un árbol leyendo el libro de la sabiduría infinita del universo escrito por Kami-sama y con pidgeys volando alrededor de el y ratatas sentados enfrente de el venerándolo – Por favor! Se lo ruego! Déjeme siquiera seguir sus huellas! – Dice Juan acercándose un poco pero aun de rodillas – Esta bien… Te guiare, pero tu nivel será aun mas bajo que la mugre que pisa mis zapatos – Responde Chris mientras que baja del árbol por unas escaleras hechas de pidgeys y un ocaso detrás de el, y con eso, empezar a caminar hacia el bosque – Pero te lo advierto… El bosque de la ciudad de Mexicali, no lo conozco muy bien, así que nos podríamos perder… Pero el perdernos, es solo una aventura más, el camino a al sabiduría empieza con un paso – Dice Chris usando un tono de sabiduría infinita… Y con eso… siguieron caminando hacia el ocaso –

*Fin del flashback*

- Yo no recuerdo eso… - Dice Juan confundido – Juan… - Dice Chris seriamente – Si? – Responde Juan – Que hicimos hace 5 segundos? – Pregunta Chris viéndolo seriamente – Ahm… Hablábamos de… Ahm… Sigamos! – Responde Juan ahora el avanzando primeramente –

- Y con eso… Nuestros 2 héroes siguieron en su camino hacia el laboratorio, pero ahora, Juan liderando, sin embargo, eso no cambio el hecho de que cada pidgey o ratata en el camino fuera seriamente lastimado por un Chris fuera de control –

- Chris!, mira! Es por haya! – Grita Juan apuntando hacia un letrero que dice "Laboratorio a 5 minutos hacia haya" – Uh? Decías algo? Estoy ocupado por aquí – Dice Chris mientras esta a punto de disecar un ratata vivo – Ah si, te decía que… Deja ese ratata en paz! – Dice Juan acercándose a el y quitándole el bisturí – No te preocupes, tengo repuestos – Dice Chris mientras saca 10 bisturís mas detrás suyo – Uh… Mejor sigamos Chris, habrá ratatas mas grande mas adelante – Dice Juan intentando distraer a Chris – Si… Voy por ti… Raticate! – Dice Chris en un tono sombrío y una sonrisa sádica – Hehehe… Hehehe… Sigamos entonces – Dice Juan mientras que ambos empiezan a caminar hacia donde decía el letrero – Oye Juan… Te cuento un chiste? – Dice Chris a los minutos pasados de haber empezado a caminar – Claro, no cairia mal – Responde Juan – Entra un ratata y un pidgey a un bar… -

*- Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Zordon – Prof. Zordon! Prof. Zordon! – Dice Alpha, el robot asistente, corriendo en círculos alrededor de un tubo que guarda una cabeza holográfica – Que sucede Alpha? – Dice el Prof. Zordon algo extrañado – Profesor, que es esa alarma tan rara que suena? – Pregunta Alpha en un tono de susto – Esa… Es la alarma de… Chistes malos! /Inserte música dramática/ - Dice Zordon con seriedad – Y que quiere decir eso Prof.?! – Dice Alpha – Quiere decir que… Rita ah vuelto!, es la única que conozco que dice chistes malos, envía a los Power Rangers de inmediato!, el futuro de la comedia… Esta en sus manos! – Dice Zordon exaltado – (Ley de la omnipotencia juvenil: Siempre envía a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre, lo tendrá listo en la mitad del tiempo y con el doble de angustia)*

- … Y entonces al ratata lo descuartizan, mwhahahaha! Verdad que es gracioso?! – Dice Chris entre risas por el "chiste" – Ahm… Si… - Dice Juan con cara pálida y dando unos pasos mas rápido para alejarse de su amigo y a la vez observando como unos ratatas salen corriendo alejándose de ahí – Anda! Ríete! Sin pena! – Dice Chris justamente antes de chocar con un sujeto vestido en mallas rojas – Perdón señor gay, no lo vi (Sin ningún insulto a el publico con esa preferencia) – Dice Chris haciéndose a un lado y chocando con otro sujeto en mallas verdes – Ah perdón!, usted ah de ser el novio del señor rojo! – Dice poniéndose al lado de Juan – Y ustedes… Son? – Pregunta Juan algo asustado –

- Ranger Rojo! Ranger Negro! Ranger Rosa! Ranger Azul! Ranger Amarillo Y Ranger Verde!, Somos! Los Power Rangers! – Grita cada uno de las personas vestidas de malla dando marometas y quedando en posiciones totalmente ridículas y terminando con explosiones del color respectivo de cada uno – Pero que ridículos… - Dicen Juan y Chris al unísono – Prepárense! Ustedes seguidores de Rita! Hemos venido a salvar a la comedia de ustedes! – Dice el Power Ranger Rojo apuntando a Chris – Chris! Debemos huir! – Grita Juan volteando a ver a Chris – Pero mira la Ranger rosa… Esas mallas… No dejan nada a la imaginación – Dice Chris babeando un poco de la impresión – Pervertido! – Grita la Ranger rosa al ver a Chris – Corramos! – Grita Juan corriendo hacia la dirección que iban siguiendo hacia el laboratorio – Si corremos lo suficiente podríamos perderlos de vista – Dice Juan al mismo tiempo que voltea y se da cuenta de que Chris no corrió junto a el, sino que corrió hacia la Ranger rosa – Chris idiota! – Grita Juan, mientras que la Ranger rosa al ver a Chris correr hacia ella empezó a huir, sin darse cuenta de que había un ratata en esa dirección haciéndola caer al mismo tiempo que Chris se lanzo a teclearla – Déjame en paz pervertido! – Grita la Ranger rosa mientras que se separaban después de la caída – Listo! Vámonos Juan! – Grita Chris alcanzando en cuestión de segundos a Juan –

*- Mientras todo esto ocurría, los otros Rangers estaban sentados a los lados comiendo palomitas y riéndose de lo que ocurría, excepto el Ranger rojo, y el verde aparentaba reírse debido a que el ocultaba su relación de amante con la Ranger rosa que engañaba al Ranger rojo -*

- Saliendo de su estado de risa y la Ranger rosa recuperándose de la impresión del pervertido, los Power Rangers notaron que sus oponentes ya no estaban – Demonios!... El Profesor Zordon nos dejara sin trabajo si seguimos así – Dice el Ranger Rojo poniéndose de pie – No! No puedo perder este empleo! Tenemos que buscarlos! No puedo perder este empleo! – Grita el Ranger negro, después de eso, los Rangers comenzaron su búsqueda por el bosque de Mexicali por sus elusivos, inteligentes y guapos enemigos –

- Mira Chris! Ahí esta! – Grita Juan alcanzando a ver el laboratorio del Profesor Zordon – Donde?!, Yo no lo veo! – Dice Chris volteando al lado contrario – Tu sígueme, ya llegamos – Dice Juan ya a unos metros del laboratorio – Juan, te puedo preguntar algo? – Dice Chris seriamente – Que? – Dice Juan extrañado – Si un tren sale de Monterrey a las 3 de la tarde a una velocidad de 45 kilómetros por hora con rumbo a la ciudad de México y otro tren sale de Oaxaca a las 12 del medio día a una velocidad de 20 kilómetros por hora con el mismo destino, de que color son los ojos del conductor y cuantos años tienen y donde se conocieron? – Pregunta Chris muy seriamente – Ahm… Espera… si son 20 y luego… Azules y la raíz cuadrada de tren es vocho, entonces… Aja! Tiene ojos morados, tienen 23 y 20 años y son hermanos! – Dice Juan en un tono confiado – Ah, gracias – Dice Chris sacando su copia del libro "Física Matemática" por Raruto y escribiendo la respuesta – Bien, ya llegamos – Dice Juan mientras tocaba el inter-comunicador –

- Si diga? – Se oye una voz en un tono algo femenino pero con acento robótico – Ahm… Si, disculpe, tenemos una cita con el Prof. Zordon hoy, para entregarnos nuestros pokemones iniciales, somos Juan y Chris – Dice Juan algo ansioso – Permítanme un segundito, revisare la lista del día de hoy – Dice Alpha mientras que se oye como revisa la lista – Chris y Juan… Chris y Juan… Ah si! Chris y Juan, aquí están, pasen! – Dice Alpha presionando un botón el cual abre la puerta principal del laboratorio – Ya era hora, esta helando aquí – Dice Chris empujando a Juan y pasando primero ignorando el hecho de que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y era un lindo día de verano – Ah, espérame Chris! – Dice Juan siguiendo a Chris hacia adentro –

- Bienvenidos, están en presencia del mas grande profesor Pokemon de todos los tiempos, yo, el Profesor Zordon – Se oye una voz retumbante en todo el laboratorio – El mas grande?, yo oí que había una profesora americana que era mejor que tu – Dice Chris rascándose un poco la cabeza – Calla Chris! O no nos darán nuestros pokemones! – Dice Juan pegándole levemente en el brazo, el cual Chris respondió aventándole un bisturí – Y que? Yo puedo cruzar la garita – Dice Chris enseñando su Pokeporte – Ejem… Ejem… Yo me refería a mas grande en tamaño – Dice Zordon activando todas las luces por completo y dejando observar el gran tubo que lo contenía – Jum… No lo se, déjeme lo mido – Dice Chris sacando una cinta de medir de la nada – Eso no será necesario – Dice el profesor Zordon – Acérquense, es hora de que elijan su Pokemon inicial – Dice al mismo tiempo que se abre un compartimiento con 4 pokebolas -

- _Wow… Y pensar que una de ella será mía – _Piensa Juan observándolas – _Si es un ratata, lo descuartizo, si es un pidgey, lo desplumo – _Piensa Chris afilando un bisturí – Pueden elegir entre estos 4 Pokemon – Dice el profesor Zordon – _4? Yo solo recuerdo 2 –_ Piensa el Profesor algo confundido – Pueden elegir entre un ratata – Dice el profesor indicando la primera pokebola – _Deseos de descuartizar… Aumentando! – _Piensa Chris al oír eso del Profesor – O un Pidgey – Continúa el profesor indicando la segunda pokebola – _Deseos de matar… Aumentando! – _Piensa Chris mientras que una de sus manos toma uno de sus bisturís – _Hmmm… Un Pidgey estaría bien, pero… Sobreviviría a Chris?... Lo dudo… - _Piensa Juan mientras suspira – O un Charmander – Ahora dice el profesor indicando la tercera pokebola – _Ese!, Ese será mío! – _Piensa Juan emocionado al oír eso – Y finalmente un Scyther – Terminando el profesor indicando la ultima pokebola – _Grandes cuchillas… Debe ser mío… Imagina todos los ratatas que podríamos descuartizar juntos – _Piensa Chris dejando ver como sus ojos brillan de ansiedad –

- Y entonces… Cual será su elección? – Pregunta el Profesor – Charmander! Scyther! – Gritan Juan y Chris en ese orden – Entonces, tomen sus Pokemon y pasen con Alpha a recoger sus pokedex y sus 5 pokebolas iniciales – Dice el profesor guardando las otras 2 pokebolas, mientras que Juan toma a Charmander y Chris a Scyther – Que bien! Tengo un Charmander! – Grita Juan de la emoción – No tiene una pokebola en color negro? Es mas "cool" – Pregunta Chris algo inconforme con la pokebola – Ahm… No, se nos acabaron – Dice Alpha aun lado de ellos sacando las demás cosas – Diablos! Siempre las pokebolas negras se acaban primero!, entonces tiene un collar para pokebola? – Pregunta Chris casi empujando a Alpha de donde estaba (El collar que le dan a Chris es como el que Gary posee en el cuello) – Ah!, espera, toma aquí esta, Juan, tu toma el cinturón, ya no hay mas collares por alguna extraña razón… Juraría que tenia unos cuantos mas – Dice Alpha sacándolos de un cajón – Oh, gracias -  
Dice Juan poniéndose el cinturón y tomando todas las demás cosas mientras que Chris hacia lo mismo y colocaba el collar donde ponía a Scyther –

- Bien… Eso es todo, ahora podrán iniciar su camino en su aventura Pokemon, suerte… Y que la fuerza los acompañe – Dice el Prof. Zordon abriendo una vez mas la puerta del laboratorio, mientras que Juan y Chris se acercaban a ella para salir – Ah, esperen, antes de irse, deberán pasar una prueba – Dice el Prof. En un tono algo malvado – Sabia que debía haber ido a la liga americana – Dice Chris en un tono molesto por lo bajo – De que se trata? – Pregunta Juan – Deberán salir del bosque peleando contra cada uno de los pokemons que se encuentren, SIN EXCEPCIÓN! – Grita el profesor haciendo retumbar todo el edificio, ignorando la sonrisa sádica que creció en el rostro de Chris – Cosa fácil… -Dice Chris, saliendo ambos del laboratorio y empezando a caminar hacia la salida –

*- Un tiempo después de que los apuestos muchachos salieron del laboratorio, el Ranger negro llego a el laboratorio pidiendo hablar con el profesor Zordon – Alpha, ocupo hablar con el Prof. Zordon, es urgente! – Grita el Ranger exaltadamente – Que ocurre? – Dice Alpha abriendo la puerta del laboratorio – No hay tiempo, debo hablar con el profesor Zordon, inmediatamente! – Dice el Ranger corriendo hacia donde estaba el Prof. Zordon – Que es lo que ocurre Ranger Negro? – Dice el profesor extrañado – Es terrible profesor!, ¾ de la población de pidgeys y ratatas están al borde al muerte, la única pista del culpable, son bisturís por todos lados! – Grita exaltado el Ranger – Esto no es bueno… - Dice el Profesor preocupado -*

- De vuelta con nuestros apuestos héroes, (Admítanlo, se oye mejor "apuestos" a nomás "héroes") justo cuando iban a la mitad del camino, cuando encontraron a sus primeros oponentes, un pidgey y un ratata – Yo contra el ratata! – Grita Chris – Em… No, mejor yo contra el ratata y tu vete contra el pidgey – Dice Juan al notar la desventaja de que el pidgey vuela – Ah, esta bien, pero me la debes – Dice Chris mirando al Pidgey amenazadoramente y apuntándole con un bisturí – _Algún día le tendré que preguntar de donde saca todo eso… Si me acuerdo… Que estaba pensando?, ah si!, a pelear! – _Piensa Juan observando al ratata – Mira y aprende Chris! – Dice Juan tomando su pokebola –

*- De una manera extraña y mágica, todo el entorno se desenfoco y se volvió a enfocar en un solo campo donde solo estaba Juan y el ratata listos para pelear – Ve! Charmander! – Dice Juan liberando a su Pokemon y mostrando a un Charmander que se miraba en buena forma – Char?! Char! (Traducción: Que rayos?!, yo estaba dormido!) – Dice Charmander mirando a todos lados – Muy bien Charmander! Ahora, embestida! – Grita Juan, al mismo tiempo que Charmander se lanza hacia ratata impactándole el golpe de lleno haciendo al ratata salir disparado, pero este recobra el control rápidamente – Ratata! – Grita el ratata corriendo hacia el Charmander lanzándole una fuerte embestida – Charmander!, esquívalo y lánzale otra embestida! – Grita Juan, mientras que charmander se mueve unos pasos rápidamente hacia un lado esquivando el golpe y ahora el lanzándose sobre el ratata pegándole por la espalda haciendo caer al ratata al suelo, el cual se levanta difícilmente – Ra... Ra… Ratata… - Apenas el ratata podría sostenerse de pie – Eres fuerte, debo admitirlo, pero todo termina, Charmander… Scratch! – Charmander corre hacia el Ratata a toda velocidad impactándole el Scratch de lleno haciendo caer al ratata al suelo y desmayarse – Muy bien Charmander, lo logramos! – Grita Juan acercándose a Charmander y cargándolo – Muy bien amigo, te mereces un descansó, regresa – Dice Juan guardando a Charmander y regresando a la realidad verdadera -*

-Ves Chris, así se hace – Dice Juan orgullosamente volteando a ver a Chris observando que solo quedaban plumas del pidgey – Que… Que paso?! – Dice Juan asustado – Te lo explicare en un Flashback – Dice Chris volteando a ver directamente hacia el cielo – Solo un segundo, espera, hay viene, puedo sentirlo – Dice Chris seriamente -

*Flashback de Chris, otra vez*

- Mientras Juan se pelea ferozmente contra el ratata, Chris observa amenazadoramente al pidgey que estaba frente a el notando que el pidgey parecía estar nervioso por los bisturís que Chris tenia en las manos – Desearía desplumarte yo mismo, pero debo entrenar a mi Scyther, así que… Scyther, ve! – Grita Chris dejando salir a su Scyther de su pokebola, el cual al salir, con el resplandor de sus navajas con los rayos del sol hacia notar aun mas el filo de ellas, provocando un temor inmenso en el pidgey adversario – Scyhter… Usa Leer en conjunción con el mío – Dice Chris mientras que voltea su mirada penetrante se enfocaban en pidgey y los ojos de Scyther comenzaban a brillar también enfocándose en pidgey en un tono escarlata – Pid… Gey… Pid… - Decía el pidgey temerosamente mientras empezaba a sudar – Scyther… (Traducción: cena…) – Decía Scyther en una manera tenebrosa, mientras que pidgey comenzaba a entrar en estado de shock y un poco de espuma le empezaba a salir por el pico, 2 minutos bajo las miradas de Chris y Scyther pidgey no pudo mas e imploto, dejándolo atrás solo unas cuantas plumas – Bueno, eso fue fácil… Tu y yo, Scyther, nos vamos a llevar muy bien – Dice Chris mientras chocaba bisturí con navaja y regresaba a Scyther a su pokebola, y con eso volteaba a ver el resto de la batalla de Juan –

*Fin del flashback*

- En serio paso eso?! – Pregunta Juan impresionado – Alguna vez te eh mentido? – Dice Chris algo ofendido – Ahm… No que yo recuerde, en menos que contemos esa vez que me dijiste que es pedazo de caca era una dona, pero no la tomo mucho en cuenta – Dice Juan tratando de recordar – Bueno, continuemos – Dice Chris dando un paso, mientras que justo al pisar, 2 ratatas y 2 pidgeys salen de los arbustos al ataque – Malditos encuentros aleatorios – Dice Chris en un tono molesto – Esto nos va a tomar un tiempo… - Dice Juan algo resignado –

/Inserte un episodio de algún anime que el guste, no nos pertenece dicho anime/

- Después de varias peleas, 3 pidgeys implotados y 3 ratatas navajeados – Al fin… Estamos ya cerca… No? - Dice Juan ya cansado, dando unos pasos y tropezándose con un caterpie escondido entre la maleza, haciéndolo caer por un colina cuesta abajo y estampándose con un árbol unos metros abajo – Ah… Este baboso… - Dice Chris mientras se acerca al temporalmente desmayado Juan – Oye Juan, despierta – Dice Chris, pero no causo ninguna reacción en Juan – Te lo advertí – Dice Chris sacando uno de sus bisturís, dejando a un lado el hecho de que nunca le advirtió nada y picándolo con el, pero aun así, no provocaba el mas mínimo movimiento en Juan – Es hora de la artillería pesada, ve Scyther! – Dice Chris liberando a su Pokemon mientras que le ordenaba a señas que picara a Juan, a lo cual, Scyther, parecía no molestarle, pero aun así, Juan no se inmutaba – Me pregunto si puedo hacer que implote?... Nah, creo que todavía lo ocupo - Dice Chris mientras sacaba la pokebola de Juan – Charmander, quema a tu amo – Decía Chris mientras que Charmander salía y le acercaba su llama de su cola a Juan, con lo cual Juan empezaba a reaccionar –

- _Huele a comida… Que bien huele…_ - Pensaba Juan aun entre el desmayo y reaccionar – _Oye… Que calor también hace… Siento como si me estuvieran…_ Cocinando!! – Juan despierta de golpe con una llama pegada en la espalda haciéndolo rodar por el suelo para apagarla – Que les pasa?! Querían matarme!? – Grita Juan molesto – Por la mayor parte… Si – Dice Chris sin pensarlo 2 veces y Juan sentía otro piquete en la espalda – Dile a tu Scyther que me deje en paz, ya desperté – Dice Juan molesto aun – Pero si Scyther esta a un lado de mi…? – Dice Chris confundido y notando al enojado Beedrill detrás de Juan – Juan… Te recomiendo que corras – Dice Chris seriamente – Porque? Pasa algo? – Dice Juan confundido – Es porque no tengo que correr más rápido que lo que me persigue, solo mas rápido que tu – Dice Chris, mientras que regresa a Scyther a su pokebola y sale corriendo dejando atrás a Juan – _Que quiso decir con eso…?_ – Juan piensa confundido, mientras que el piquete en su espalda se hacia mas insistente – Oh Scyther! Que me dejes en paz!... Un momento… Si Chris se fue… Y se llevo a Scyther… Entonces… - Dice Juan mientras lentamente se da la vuelta para ver a un enjambre de Beedrill enojados – Esto no va a acabar bien… - Dice Juan empezando a dar pasos hacia atrás –

- Charmander, regresa! – Grita Juan mientras que se hecha a correr y notando que Charmander ya no esta ahí con el, sino con Chris – Que?! Maldito traidor! – Grita Juan empezando a correr a todo lo que puede –

/Oiga una canción de música para interrumpir cualquier sonido de la masacre "Juan vs. Beedrill" y a la vez, para poder pasar el tiempo en lo que huyen, oh por cierto, la canción no es nuestra/

- Después de haber huido de los Beedrill exitosamente, Juan encuentra a Chris, Scyther y Charmander muy tranquilamente sentados en una banca de la entrada tomándose un refresco – Desgraciados!!!, Me dejaron solo contra una colmena de Beedrill!!! – Grita Juan enojado – Y tu Charmander! Tu!, Mi compañero!, Me dejaste! – Grita señalándolo – Char char (Traducción: Pero si tu me dijiste que me fuera) – Dice Charmander con una cara de inocencia, de demasiada inocencia – En serio?, Dije eso?, jum… Que generoso soy – Dice Juan confundido – En fin… Sigo vivo – Dice Juan sentándose – Es una lastima – Dice Chris tomando un trago de su refresco – En fin… Ahora que ya estamos aquí… Es hora de ver quien es mas fuerte, si tu o yo – Dice Chris amenazadoramente – He… Sabia que dirías eso – Dice Juan levantándose algo forzado – Esta bien… A pelear! – Dice Juan entusiasmado –

(A continuación, mostraremos como cada uno de nuestros héroes favoritos observa el comienzo de la pelea, disfruten)

(Versión Chris) *- Repentinamente el retumbar de gongs empiezan a sonar, mientras que los reflectores se enfocan en un cuadro de concreto con loseta de mármol, en el extremo derecho, se encontraba parado Chris y del otro extremo, Juan, en el centro, un señor vestido en un traje formal y corbata roja, con gafas oscuros y rubio con un micrófono en la mano, presenta a los combatientes – El primer torneo de artes marciales Pokemon dará comienzo, los primeros contendientes, Chris y su Scyther – Grita mientras que Chris libera a su Scyther – Se enfrentaran a Juan y su Charmander – Aquí hace una pausa en lo que Juan libera a su Charmander de su pokebola – Y ahora que el arte de marciales Pokemon de comienzo! – Y con el retumbar de los gongs la pelea comienza-*

(Versión Juan) *- En un estadio electrónico, con el cual 4 reflectores digitales iluminaban un campo de pelea, 1 peleadores se mostraban de cada lado, Chris, el cual postraba un traje blanco con la insignia "Chris Corp." y Juan, del otro lado, el cual vestía un traje de estudiante de secundaria azul oscuro y una pokebola con forma de pirámide colgada de una cadena alrededor del cuello y un peinado extravagante con rayitos dorados y puntas rojas – Muy bien Chris… Es hora… De, de de del DUELO! -*

- Que demonios tenia ese refresco? – Dice Chris mientras que aventaba la lata lejos sin notar que en la etiqueta decía "morfina" – Esos Beedrill me han de haber picado demasiado… Imagino cosas… - Dice Juan sacudiendo la cabeza – En fin, empecemos, ve Scyther! – Exclama Chris intentando liberar a su Pokemon, sin recordar que ya estaba fuera y dio un salton de sorpresa cuando un – Scyther! (Traducción: Idiota!) - Sonó a su lado – Ehem… Olvidemos esta embarazosa escena – Dice Chris poniéndose en posición – Ja! Quieres ganarme y ni siquiera recuerdas que tu Pokemon ya esta fuera?! – Dice Juan confiando – Ve Charmander! – Juan dice lanzando la pokebola, pero al igual, olvida el hecho de que Charmander ya esta fuera – Char? (Traducción: Hola?) – Dice Charmander confundido a ver a Juan hacer eso – Hehehe… Entonces creo que estamos iguales verdad Chris? – Dice Juan algo avergonzado – Claro que no, a ti se te olvidara que a mi me paso – Dice Chris con una mirada de superioridad – A pelear! – Dicen ambos al unísono –

- Muy bien Scyther, Leer! – Dice Chris, al instante que Scyther enfoca sus brillantes ojos escarlata en Charmander – Charmander!, Growl! – Grita Juan, haciendo a Charmander rugir fuertemente para ignorar la mirada de Scyther – Ataca! – Grita Juan y Chris al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos Pokemon se abalancen hacia el otro – Ataca Charmander, Scratch! – Charmander sale disparado hacia Scyther alzando sus garras de ambas manos – Scyther, esquívalo! – Scyther pega un salto rápido hacia un lado con el cual esquiva el ataque de Charmander además de dejarlo en buena posición de ataque – Scyther! Quick Attack! – Dice Chris, haciendo que Scyther se abalance hacia Charmander a una rápida velocidad – Charmander, rápido, salta! – Grita Juan, haciendo que Charmander pegue un rápido salto hacia arriba suficiente para esquivar el golpe directo, pero no en su totalidad, el cual golpea a Charmander en los pies, haciéndolo ir cayendo hacia el suelo, pero justo antes de caer, Charmander se apoya en su cola, recuperando el control de su cuerpo y evitando el golpe de la caída – Rápido Charmander, impúlsate y ataca, Scratch! – Charmander reacciona y con la fuerza de su cola se lanza sobre Scyther con sus garras, pegándole de lleno en la cara – Scyther! Usa la fuerza del ataque de Charmander en su contra, gira y atácalo con tu brazo – Scyther utiliza el impulso del golpe de Charmander para girar y pegarlo por detrás a Charmander con su brazo, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, separándolo de el – Charmander, recupérate! – Grita Juan, haciendo que Charmander haga u esfuerzo y caiga de pie al suelo, quedando ambos pokemons a la misma distancia del inicio del duelo – No le des oportunidad, Quick Attack! – Grita Chris rápidamente haciendo que Scyther se lance nuevamente a gran velocidad hacia Charmander – Charmander, trata de esquivar! – Grita Juan intentando hacer que Charmander esquive el golpe, pero debido a el gran cansancio que Charmander sufría, no logra esquivar el golpe, pegándole este de lleno mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás – Charmander! No! – Juan corre hacia Charmander interceptándolo y previniendo su caída, pero aun así, Charmander quedo inconciente del fuerte golpe recibido – Oh… Charmander… Buena pelea… Descansa – Dice Juan mirándolo desmayado y luego cambiando su mirada a Chris – Buena pelea – Dice Juan con una leve sonrisa – Toma esta poción, ayudara a Charmander de las heridas – Dice Chris sacando una poción y acercándosela a Juan - Oh, gracias – Dice Juan tomándola y rociando un poco en las heridas de Charmander – Bueno… Me voy, pasare por el centro Pokemon, y de ahí me iré al gimnasio pokemon de Rosarito – Dice Chris mientras aplicaba un poco de una poción a su Scyther –

- Yo creo que iré a con mi madre a mostrarle mi Charmander y de ahí me iré a Tijuana, al gimnasio de ahí - Dice Juan guardando a Charmander en su pokebola – Oh, gracias por la poción, por cierto, de donde las obtuviste? – Dice Juan confundido – Recuerdas cuando choque con el gay en mallas rojas? Pues el tenia muchas pociones, yo solo las tome, es una costumbre, robo de todas las personas que toco – Dice Chris en un tono orgulloso y de perfil con un ocaso detrás de el – Ah… Hehehe… _Y ese ocaso…? –_ Piensa Juan algo asustado por saber que a lo mejor le ah de haber robado alguna vez – Y por cierto… Entonces… También le robaste a el Ranger verde, a la Ranger rosa y Alpha, no? – Dice Juan en tono curioso – Ja! Me sorprende que lo recordases con tu Alzheimer y todo eso, pero si, le robe a todos esos, deja te enseño en vez de decirte – Dice Chris mientras se sienta y abre su mochila –

- Veamos, que hay aquí…? – Dice Chris mientras revisa su mochila – Aquí hay 15 antídotos del Ranger verde, 10 collares de pokebola de Alpha, 3 pokedex, 16 pokebolas y que robe de la Ranger rosa? – Dice Chris buscando aun mas en su mochila y una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en su rostro – No robe absolutamente nada de ella – Dice sonriendo pervertidamente – Entonces… Porque la sonrisa? – Dice Juan confundido – El plan original era imitar a Happosai, pero cuando fui a robar su sostén note que no usaba ropa interior – Dice Chris orgullosamente – _Vaya amigo pervertido que tengo… _Ah… hehehe… - Piensa Juan al ver todo lo que tenia Chris – Ah por cierto, no iras tu con tu madre a mostrarle a tu Scyther? – Pregunta Juan – No puedo, me prohibió ir a mi casa por un año… Entupidas madres con poderes psíquicos… _Oí eso! –_ Dice Chris al mismo tiempo que la madre de el le habla telepáticamente – Ah… Bueno, creo que es aquí donde nos separamos, no? – Dice Juan acercándose a Chris para despedirse – En 2 meses Juan, te estaré esperando en Sonora para la revancha, pero si no tienes 2 medallas para entonces, ya no te considerare como mi rival – Dice Chris mientras le da la mano en forma de despedida y justo cuando Juan se iba a despedir de el, Chris quita su mano – Ja! Lento! – Dice Chris mientras que sale corriendo hacia donde el cree que esta Rosarito, pero en verdad, se dirige hacia La Paz – Bueno Charmander… Vamos a casa – Dice Juan mientras que se va caminando hacia su casa –

*- Mientras tanto, de regreso en el laboratorio del profesor Zordon, en la habitación donde el esta el Ranger rojo y verde están buscando desesperadamente por algo – Que es lo que están buscando Rangers? – Dice el Prof. – Buscamos nuestros Pokemons Prof., justo esta mañana capturamos un Charmander y un Scyther y los habíamos dejado junto con los pokemons que usted daría hoy – Dicen los Rangers mientras seguían buscando – Oh! Esos pokemons… Se los di a Juan y Chris, según recuerdo, eran parte de los que daría hoy – Dice el Prof. Zordon con una sonrisa – Pero las únicas personas que entraron hoy al bosque fueron los enviados de la Profa. Rita! – Dice el Ranger rojo algo exaltado, en ese exacto momento entra la Ranger rosa y escucha toda la conversación – Que?! Quiere decir que el dio uno de nuestros pokemons al pervertido que me ataco?! – Exclama la Ranger rosa – Ahm… Sip – Dice el Prof. Zordon con orgullo – Como compatriota pervertido debo apoyar a todos mis hermanos pervertidos en su misión de atacar a hermosas jóvenes – Dice el Prof. Sacando un emblema del grupo "Asociación Mundial de Pervertidos" – Vaya Profesor que nos toco… - Dicen los 3 Rangers al unísono – _Juro que los perseguiré para vengarme! – _Piensan los 3 Rangers al mismo tiempo -*

- Y así, esta loca aventura da comienzo para nuestros 2 grandes héroes favoritos, sin olvidar lo inteligente, sofisticados, educados, refinados, guapos y sobre todo, talentosos entrenadores Pokemon que ambos son, esta aventura que estará llena de aventura, acción, romance, comedia, misterio, loli, perversión y sobre todo…. Mucho soft-hentai (Lo dudamos xD)… Y se me olvidaba, diversas multas que no pagaremos de copyright –

- Bienvenidos a la Liga Pokemon México, con cede en Monterrey -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capitulo.

A/N: Ningun pidgey fue realmente implorado haciendo este episodio… Pero si perdieron muchas plumas.

-Autor Zone-

-Caim: Muy bien, ULTIMA vez que escribimos a estas altas horas de la noche, por dios, tengo una vida en mis sueños que debo cumplir!

-Luffy15: De que chingados te estas quejando?! Yo no eh dormido en 2 días!

-Caim: Dime, es mi culpa?

-Luffy15: Claro, claro que si! Recuerda que te culpo de todos los males que pasan en mi vida, simplemente porque naciste!

-Caim: Buen punto… Bueno… Ahm… Tratemos de no escribir tan tarde

-Luffy15: Si eras tu el que no acababa con tus encargos de la casa, yo tuve toda la mañana y la tarde libre, y en la noche que quería jugar PS2 me llegas para empezar a escribir, que chingados te pasa?!

-Caim: Oh bueno… Es que el RE4 es tan tentador en ocasiones… xD

-Luffy15: … Desearía poder hacer el ataque de implosión… En ti!

-Caim: Dios bendiga que no es así

-Luffy15: Entonces usare a Jigoku Shoujo

-Caim: Jum… Que bueno que no reviso mi mail n_n

-Luffy15: Maldigo tu existencia, bailare en tu tumba

-Caim: Pero la limpias eh?

-Luffy15: …No.

-Caim: Lo intente.

-Luffy15: … Te odio.


End file.
